Because I don't know how to Love
by minaxii
Summary: what can he do for her   what can he give in order for her to be happy  neji and tenten


Title: Because I don't know how to Love

Author: Minasshi

Pairings: Neji x Tenten

I Don't own naruto…I just love the characters…

3 years had passed when neji confess his true feeling for tenten… they truly love each other, but sometimes they just don't understand each other… it was Sunday 12:00 in the afternoon when tenten went into neji's place…neji is a photographer and right now he was working on his broken camera given by tenten.

She was seating on the couch playing with the sunflower that neji randomly gave her. Sunflower is their favorite since tenten likes it very much. Neji manage to collect sunflowers for her, and pictures of them everything about sunflower…

She looked at neji who is very busy right at the moment, she went forward to where he was and tried to help, but neji is too annoyed, he accidentally push tenten away. Tenten fell on the ground with the sunflower pot…tenten doesn't like the fact that neji is being cold lately.

Neji looked at her emotionless…

"i—was just—" she murmured then she stands up again, she headed towards the door, neji looked at her once again,and he followed her.

Outside:::

"tenten.." he said

But tenten didn't look back as she continued to walk

"tenten…where are you going" he said grabbing her soft hands

It was raining that day, both of them are dripping wet due to the rain…tenten shove off his hand forcefully

"what! I'm going home…since last month you have become cold at me" she said with her eyes formed some tears, but neji will not notice it because of the rain. Neji looked at her in annoyance "what?" he stated

"it looks like you don't want me here right now" she said in a low toned voice

Then she runs towards the road, neji followed him…but when he saw her, a car came in and pop out of nowhere and hit tenten badly, she fell on the wet ground full of blood. Neji clench his fist in shock then run towards her, he carried her on his lap and bring her to the hospital, but it was too late…tenten died…

Neji went back to his apartment…he push all the things he saw, all the things that tenten would remind him of…he broke into the pieces all of tenten's picture…he went to seat and picks up the sunflower that was on the ground, he was crying in pain…he loved tenten that much…and he just can't take the pain…her love one died because of him…because of a simple argument between the two of them.

He's eyes are closing while remembering something.

FLASH BACK

"neji…" tenten called out

Neji looked at him

"here" tenten handed him the camera that he bought for neji

Neji smiled a bit and he lifted up tenten's face with his warm hands, he was about to kiss tenten but then snow falls. he started to take pictures of tenten smiling right before him

Neji leaned towards tenten's ears and whispered

"I love you…I really do" he said

Tenten smiled "I love you too.." said in reply

End of FLASHBACK

After an hour, neji was still wearing the white jacket, he didn't realize that he fell asleep on the sofa when someone knocks on his door

"neji" a familiar voice called out, neji in frustration jumps out of the sofa and head towards the door on the screen he saw tenten smiling and alive, neji looked around him all are in place, pictures of tenten. Then he looked at the clock it was 12:00 in the afternoon, he glanced at tenten and open the door for her .

Tenten entered the door holding a cake and a sunflower "what?...looks like you saw a ghost" she said smiling, but neji didn't have the chance to talk

The two of them are sitting on the chair, neji couldn't believe on what is happening right now. He was staring at tenten for about an hour, who is now cutting a piece of cake for him…

Tenten stands up and him.. "what's wrong?" she asked in confusion

"I love you neji" she said but neji just couldn't say a word. After an hour tenten falls asleep on the couch, neji was still looking at her. He glance at the clock, he start to made a big sunflower and hung it in the ceiling, he even recorded a song for tenten , he changed clothes because he planned on giving tenten a ride to the sunflower field,

When Tenten was awaked she blinked her eyes and stands up..she saw the sunflower that neji made

Neji tried to stop her but.

"what's—thi" she was cut off when she pulled the string of the sunflower, the sunflower broke into two tenten was standing there looking at the falling confetti flowers and a note fell hanging saying "I love you… happy 3 years anniversary"

Neji smiled, tenten run towards him and hugged him tight

At the sunflower field

Neji brings out the camera that he carry with him…tenten was so amazed by the view that she were in. neji starts to take pictures of her. When he was about to take picture of her again she was nowhere to be found. Sadness in neji's face starts to cover him, but tenten was just hiding on his back, tenten tapped his shoulders. Neji turn around to see her, he holds her little fingers and then her soft face, tenten didn't know what is happening, or why is neji acting this way it is a little bit confusing for her

Neji leaned forward to her closer and closer to her lips…he kiss her with passion and love…like it was the end, like he will never see her again

After an hour

The two of them are at the restaurant , neji is feeling a little bit annoyed, he keeps on looking at his watch it was nearly 5:00pm…(it was when tenten died)

After eating the two of them walked along the road..it was also raining…tenten saw a sunflower across the road and point a finger of it

"neji…look a sunflower" she glanced, tenten give the umbrella to neji and runs

"tenten" called out neji, he saw a car coming he runs towards tenten, he pushed her away so that he could save her, tenten looked at him she saw him smiling and crying at her, she couldn't stand up

Then the car suddenly came and hit neji, she saw in her two eyes how neji fell on the ground…

"I'm sorry tenten-he" sakura said (doctor)

Tenten sobbed and cried

"neji" she said crying

Everyone feels sorry for her. At the burial, hinata gave tenten a small box… she didn't open it yet and when she was all alone she brings out the small box on her pocket…she was looking at it…and suddenly she opened it…it was a ring…she cried again…then hinata came…"neji nii-san gave that to me…he said that mind if I keep it for a while…I knew it was for you" hinata hugged tenten…she sobbed at hinata's shoulder

After the burial…

She went back to neji's apartment, there she saw a video on the coffee table saying "it was for tenten", she opened the TV and played it…her tears starts to fall as the video starts to play…

_**The you I love, is leaving me  
Though I haven't yet said a word in my defense**_

The you I love, says she wants to be happy  
I haven't been able to say a word in pleading

Always, looking at your sad expression  
I neglected you under the pretense of being busy  
Because I was a wretched fool

I didn't know then  
Because I didn't know how to love  
Because I didn't know how to hold you warmly

That a soft heart  
Would collapse and fall, I didn't know  
And without thinking, I turned away from you

I didn't know then  
Because I didn't know how to love  
I came to leave you alone

Even saying sorry seems awkward  
So I've passed you by again, pretending not to know.

.it was neji singing…with sunflowers on his back…she couldn't control the tears that are forming in her eyes..She couldn't stop them from falling; at the same time she was smiling because she knew what effort neji did to make her happy this day…

…

END…


End file.
